


To Deserve You?

by Crazyphangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, One Shot, but not really sure which
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyphangirl/pseuds/Crazyphangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is still amazed after so long......that he has to ask, once in a while</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Deserve You?

**Author's Note:**

> Tosses this into the light from the darkness of my domain. Only dabbled in fan-fiction writing ages ago and swore I would only be a reader and Podficcer of the glorious work produced by this fandom, as I personally felt I could never measure up, but this little ficlet wouldn't stay in my damn head, so here. Its fluffy piece with the dialogue from HLV set in a more intimate and fluffy situation.

Nestled in the bedroom of 221b Baker Street, lay the two men. Completely sated and at ease from their very recent activities, the room hung with the scent of their love making. After cracking a window John Watson crawls back in to bed to place a kiss on his partner’s mess of curls.  
He smiles at the satisfied hum and the wiggle as his lover wraps himself around John. Not wishing to disturb the ever-active man any moment of rest and or sleep, John just lays content letting his fingers play with strands of hair or trail down the long pale body, just thinking about his luck in life.  
Once he's certain Sherlock is sleeping he places the gentlest of kisses on the man’s wonderfully brilliant forehead.  
"You." He breathes against that skin that smells of a blend of their natural scent. "What have I ever done? Hmm" His voice filled with wonderment as he hums. "My whole life to deserve you?"  
A long minute passes and John feels himself drift off when a deep voice speaks up from next to him.  
"Everything."  
John smiles in the dark planting another kiss. "Sherlock, shut up."  
He feels lips on his own skin and only a slight movement as the man moves to hover over him. John opens his eyes and pushes back in the pillow at the brilliant eyes staring down at him. Those eyes that take in everything and from that sight makes the deductions that have yet to cease to amaze John. No matter how many times he witnesses Sherlock in action, John is still astonished (and a little aroused, if he's honest with himself) by what comes from the amazing man's brain and pouring out of those, rather fantastic, pair of lips.  
He reaches up to run a hand down the man’s face, taking in the honest certainty shining from those vivid eyes as Sherlock’s head moves with John’s touch.  
"I mean it" Sherlock whispers, "seriously, everything you have ever done is what you did."  
Feeling a well of emotion that was a bit too much for the two men, he chuckles lightly. Not too much to make it seems insensitive, "I mean it, Sherlock shut up. Please sleep."  
The other man’s huffs and rolls back to his place and slots himself back in to the space. The darkness fills in around them, comfortable, safe but with that hint of danger lurking at the edges, just the way the two men like it. When Sherlock speaks again his voice is filled with muffled amazement. "You chose me."  
It’s said so quietly John’s not exactly sure he’s meant to hear the sentiment behind those three little words.  
John shakes his head as he turns to place his cheek on the top of man’s head as he gently corrects him "No, Sherlock. You chose me."  
There’s another huff/hum that is exactly agreement, nor is it a denial.  
Finally. "We chose each other." Comes from the crook from his neck as a hand curls around his own fingers, their join hands rest just over John’s heart.  
That they did, that they did. John happily concedes as he finally drifts off to sleep.


End file.
